


Untamed and Wild

by Silent_Fox_Wing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Adventure, M/M, Multi, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Fox_Wing/pseuds/Silent_Fox_Wing
Summary: Silvester Nightingale has decided to leave his mother's ranch and travel the many regions. Along his journey, Silver makes new friends, learns about pokemon, challenges the leagues, and pisses off his mother.WARNING: sexual content (including bestiality)Silver X Clemont, Silver X Pokemon Team
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Original Character(s), OC/Pokemon Team
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from Pokemon, nor do I wish/plan to make money off my stories.**

**Warning: Sexual content in future chapters (including bestiality)**

**Pairing: Silvester X Clemont/Pokemon Team**

* * *

The field flashed under the light of the storm. Rows upon rows of humans marched towards the forest with weapons drawn. The number of torches was overkill for simply lighting their path. I ran down the hill as fast as I could, hoping to intercept them before they reached the trees.

“Roland! A pink creature is coming out of the forest!” The usually soft voice of Luna sounded strange as she shouted over the thunder. I pushed harder. The shouts from the army reached my ears as they too noticed the floating pink blur.

“Sol! Luna! Focus on getting the creature to safety!” I yelled over my shoulder. The wind whipped around us as we ran. My heart sank as the Humans in the middle raised bows and took aim. The dark sky filled with small red orbs as the explosive arrows soared towards their pink target. Finally, I reached the floating creature. Sol and Luna had fallen behind at some point so when the explosions started it was only the creature and me under fire. I pulled the creature into my arms and fell to my knees, curling around it. My senses were flooded with heat and pain. After a little while, the field calmed and I felt two pairs of arms helping me up. Luna gentle took the creature from my arms as Sol supported me.

“You three are fools! You actually think you can stand against me and live?” The deep voice of Fendrick mocked us. Sol growled in response but refrained from shouting back as I shifted to stand at my tallest.

“Fendrick, You are a fool to even think that you can win! These creatures are the will of the earth! To fight them is to fight the very ground you stand on, live on! This is a losing battle!” I reasoned. Even if Fendrick’s skull is too thick to understand, I hoped that some of his soldiers were still able to think for themselves.

“Yes, this is a losing battle… For you! But I will be generous. Step aside and I will make sure you traitors die somewhat painlessly.” He laughed. I sighed. Shifting to carry my own weight, I looked to Luna and Sol.

“Take Pinkie and get out of here.” I then looked to the bundle in Luna’s arms, “Please, save your friends and your forest.”

“Mew!”

“Please… I don’t want any more deaths.” I pushed Sol to Luna and turned back to the enemy line. Shuffling reached my ears along with a “be safe” as the twins ran to the forest.

“You dare to try and escape!?”

“You will lose, Fendrick! There is no way to win!”

“Then you have chosen to die!” Fendrick raged, ignoring me. He raised his sword, signaling for the archers to take aim again. Bringing his arm down, the sky was filled with flaming arrows once again.

“...I know.” I hummed as I closed my eyes. Whistles grew louder as the arrows fell back to the ground. The explosions started and my world quickly faded to black.

Thank you, I won’t forget your kindness.

Xxx0xxX

My eyes snapped open. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and a cold sweat covered my skin. I scanned my surroundings and found that I was on my bed. The light from the window was a soft gray, showing that the sun had yet to rise above the trees. I sighed when I realized that I’d dreamt that horror and that it wasn’t real. With my breath back under control, I slid off my bed. 

“Good morning human!” A slight yip sounded from next to me. My gold Vulpix was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Toast, my name is ‘Silver’, not ‘Human’,” I responded absently, “Am I the first one awake?”

“Yes. What are we doing today? Exploring the forest? Visiting your father?” Toast shifted from side to side before spinning in a circle. I chuckled as I moved to my closet.

“I’m planning to visit Father and Professor Samuel after a quick breakfast. Hopefully, I get out before Mother wakes up.” An earthy brown shirt sailed over my shoulder to land on the bed, soon followed by a dark gray hoodie and black slacks. Vulpix hummed before laying down. I grabbed black and white sneakers before turning back to the bed.

“Talking to Pokemon again?” A voice from the door asked. The twins were leaning on the doorframe. Lilliana, the first twin, wore a royal purple shirt tucked into worn blue overalls and light brown boots. Theodore, the second twin, had on a pair of near-black boots, a dark gray T-shirt, and khaki pants.

“Good morning, Lily, Theo. You talk to your Pokemon.” I hummed, easily hiding the fact that their presence at my door startled me. Lily giggled as they both walked fully into the room and sat on my bed.

“True. We came to wake you up-” Lily smiled.

“Before Mother wakes up,” Theo mumbled.

“-So that you could make us breakfast so Mother doesn’t complain that we haven’t started our chores.” Lily finished. I nodded and turned away from them before pulled off my nightshirt and sweatpants.

“There are other people in the room!” Theodore whined.

“You can turn around if it makes you uncomfortable.” Shuffling quickly followed my comment.

“Lil’s, aren’t you going to turn?”

“...Nope.” I smirked at the knowledge that the other boy in the room was the one to be flustered by my changing and not the only girl. The shirt and slacks were slipped on before I joined the twins on the bed and started working on my shoes. They started a light conversation about the current Pokemon they’re working with. Lilliana spoke proudly about her Happiny. She was ecstatic that the baby Pokemon had managed to learn ‘Sweet Kiss’ yesterday, but she wasn't looking forward to having to ask Mother for an oval stone. Theodore’s eyes sparkled as he revealed that his Poochyena managed ‘Roar’ and was close to evolving. He’d had a difficult start with raising the small canine since Mother demanded that he raise the runt all by himself or let her euthanize it.

The mother Mightyena had given birth to more pups than she had tits for and Theodore was adamant that the runt should be allowed to live. At first, Theodore had strived to meet Mother’s demand. He’d yelled at me when I offered to watch the Poochyena for a few nights so that Theo wouldn’t tire himself too quickly. After five days, Theo came to me crying because he was sure that the little pup was starving but he couldn’t feed it when he should. I had quickly called on Melany, who was working with a nursing Arcanine, and we made a schedule between Mel, Lily, Theo, and me that would allow us all to get enough sleep while having at least one person awake to take care of the pup. By the end of the first day, the Poochyena had been taken in by the Arcanine and the schedule was scrapped.

Fully dressed, I stood and grabbed my belt and messenger bag. Toast’s ball was hooked onto the belt and I double-checked that my bag was fully packed for traveling. Lily and Theo hopped off my bed and followed me down to the kitchen. I made a quick breakfast of a veggie and cheese omelet and orange juice for the three of us. Melany sleepily wandered in and I quickly made her a plate too. The four of us ate in comfortable silence before Lily and Theo left to start their morning chores. Mel was finally awake enough to mumble a greeting to the twins and helped me by cleaning the table.

“Heading to visit Dad this morning?” Melany asked, glancing at my bag.

“Yeah. I’ve decided to follow Zane’s lead and travel the world. Unlike him though, I plan to continue as a breeder and learn all I can about the Pokemon that are not from this area. The Deerling that Mother rejected made me realize that we aren’t the best breeders as she seems to think if we can’t accept certain Pokemon just because we don’t know about them.”

“Remember though, if you send your Pokemon here, Mother will sell them eventually. Zane is still pissed that she sold his tundra Vivillon and no longer transfers Pokemon.”

“Actually, Zane sends some Pokemon to Dad and Professor Oak. I’ve been called to the lab a few times to help with the many Pokemon in the fields.” I corrected. Mel pouted before walking to the living room, picking up her Caterpie, and walking outside. I trailed after her.

“Do you need anything from the lab while I’m there?”

“No, I’m good. Let Dad know that you are planning to travel. I’m sure there is a starter kit of sorts for trainers. Also, scold Dad for me.”

“About not asking you to help out sometimes?”

“Exactly! Jeez, I know he can’t stand Mother, but he has five children that I think he forgets about sometimes.”

“He does lose himself in his studies most of the time. I’m just glad he has Zelda and Aiden to remind him to relax occasionally. Plus, when he does put down his studies, he is a great father to us.” I reminded her. Mel shot me a smile before heading to the barn to start her day. I returned to the kitchen and collected my bag and Vulpix. After a moment, I decided to leave a note for the others who were still asleep. 

_Mother_

_I am leaving to travel the world. I want to explore the world and see the many pokemon that inhabit the different regions. I am taking Toast with me so don’t worry when he doesn’t show up for meals. And you can’t complain about me taking Toast. His previous trainer gave him to me while I was on that trip to Fuchsia City without knowing who I am, so he is mine and not “property” of the ranch._

_Silver_

With a relaxing breath, I started towards the lab. Lily and Theo managed to stop me at the gate to say ‘good-bye’ with the knowledge that I didn’t plan to return anytime soon. I left them with the knowledge that I would stay in contact with them and Mel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I don't know how long it will be, but I am aiming to get chapters out every other week at the latest. So, please bare with me. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, Pairings, and Warnings are in chapter 1. You have been notified.**

* * *

**Last Time**

With a relaxing breath, I started towards the lab. Lily and Theo managed to stop me at the gate to say ‘good-bye’ with the knowledge that I didn’t plan to return anytime soon. I left them with the knowledge that I would stay in contact with them and Mel.

* * *

The walk to the lab was peaceful and Vulpix and I had fun naming all the Pokemon we saw along the way. As we neared the path leading up the hill to the lab, I noticed Professor Oak talking to a kid wearing pajamas. I did a double-take on the boy.  _ Did he just wake up, or is he going to bed? _

“Yes, I’m ready!” The professor chuckled at the boy’s response.

“You look like you’re ready for bed, Not for Pokemon training. I hope you don’t think you’re going to train in your pajamas?” There was a slight scolding in Oak’s tone.

“Oh, n-no Professor. I-I got messed up this morning a-and I was a little late. But believe me,” The kid leaned in, “I’m ready for a Pokemon!”

“Well then, follow me.” The professor turned to head up the hill. I called out to then and Vulpix and I jogged to catch up.

“Good morning, Samuel. And…?” I paused. The kid had been watching me and he brightened when I turned to him for his name.

“I’m Ash Ketchum. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Well met, Ash. I’m Silvester Nightingale. Professor, is Dad here yet?” I asked as we started up the hill. Samuel told me that Dad had arrived before his grandson, Gary, chose a starter. I returned Toast to his ball while Ash and I held a light conversation as we made our way inside to where starting trainers choose their partner. I noticed Dad out a window as the professor and Ash stopped at a table with a glass dome over it. I waved good-bye to Ash and Samuel and made my way out to the fields. Dad was working with a pair of Bouffalant that I remembered Zane mentioning in his last call. The female had been injured and Zane ended up having to catch it to take it to the Pokemon Center. The male blatantly refused to leave her so Zane decided to catch him as well. I walked up to Dad carefully so I didn’t startle the Bouffalant, but I ended up scaring Dad instead.  _ Oops... _ I giggled as he calmed himself.

“Hello, Silver. Here to help in the fields again?”

“No. I’ve decided to travel like Zane. I came to let you know and maybe get a starter. Vulpix here only just hatched and is in no shape to battle random Pokemon or pushy trainers.” Dad hummed at that. Zane complained a lot about how some trainers would fight anyone they saw with a Pokemon, even if the person wasn’t a trainer.

“I might have the perfect Pokemon for you then. Zane just transferred his newest catches.” Dad finished up with the pair and lead me over to a corral where a few more scientists were checking on Pokemon. There were a bunch of Pokeballs in a box and the scientists were letting them out slowly as they cataloged them before letting them roam free in a fair-sized corral. The Pokemon were pretty friendly, but I wasn’t sure how long Zane was able to socialize each one.

“Zelda, have you cataloged any Ralts yet?” Dad called. I perked up at that as an older woman walked over. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a braid that fell down her back. A lab jacket flared out as she walked, somewhat covering her blue and white blouse and her black jeans. Zelda smiled at me before she turned to Dad.

“There are five so far, two males and three females. Although, Zane may have caught more. Why?”

“I think Silver would do well with a Pokemon from the Ralts line.”

“In that case, these are what we have so far, but they may not be your only choices.” She commented as she lifted her clipboard. “Out of the logged Ralts, there are two greens (one male, one female), one blue (male), one pink (female), and one red (also female). The green female is the biggest we’ve recorded and seems to have claimed the position of leader between them. The green male and the pink female seem to be fairly close, though we are unsure if it is as friends or mates. The blue Ralts is the youngest, but his psychic abilities are five to six times stronger than any other Ralts we’ve tested, and even most Kirlia. The red female is the oldest and shows to be close to evolving.” She listed, sliding her pen down her clipboard as she went.

“How many more do you have to go through?” I asked.

“There are about twenty unchecked balls left that might have some Ralts, and five unchecked from the Ralts evolution line, all green. Four Kirlia and a Gardevoir.”

“I’ll wait ‘til you’re finished to choose one. Need another hand?” Zelda smiled and nodded at my offer. I waved to Dad before following Zelda. The others working through the box of Pokemon smiled as we neared. Zelda pointed to the Pokemon wandering the enclosure with two handlers and set me to the task of seeing how many needed help adjusting to humans and how many may have medical issues. It was easy to work with most of the pokemon but there were a few that were shy or untrusting. Luckily, the Pokemon were healthy and in no need of medical care. The scientists slowly worked through logging and testing the Pokemon before leading them over to me and the handlers. Eventually, every Pokemon was let out to roam the fenced in field and the scientists swapped with more handlers to begin socializing the Pokemon.

Zelda rejoined me and lead me over to two handlers that were working with the six Ralts, five Kirlia, and three Gardevoir. There were still the one red, pink, blue, and two green Ralts from before. They were now joined by a pure white Ralts, four green and one pure black Kirlia, and three Gardevoir. Green, blue, and purple.  _ This will be interesting. _

“We’ve finally sorted through the last of the Pokemon transferred to us from your older brother. There are the five Ralts I’ve told you about, and we’ve sorted nine more. The last Ralts is an albino female and her psychic abilities are far below average. The five Kirlia (four males, one female) are all average with only the melanistic male having his coloration to stand out. Then we have the Gardevoir. The green and blue Gardevoir (female and male respectively) are like the pink and green Ralts, although these two are confirmed mates. The purple Gardevoir (male) has above average psychic abilities and a strong dominant personality.” Zelda read off her clipboard again.

I walked to the Pokemon. I didn’t want to separate the groups so they were an automatic no. Out of the group, only three seemed to truly not be in groups. The red Ralts was watching a few handlers that were working with Tauros, the blue Ralts was staring at me, and the purple Gardevoir was leaning against the tree in a bored manner. I turned to the blue Ralts, hoping for it to look away, but it simply stared. The other two didn’t even look at me. With one last sweeping glance, I hummed before heading back to Zelda. I felt a pressure on my back as I reached her.

The feeling was similar to the Drowzee and Hypno that would rebel against Mother’s raising style before she finally “got them to see reason”. In other words, she broke their spirit of fighting back. When I looked back to see who targeted me, the blue Ralts took a few steps forward before swaying left, right, left, right. Almost like the start of a dance. I tilted my head and sat on my heels. Ralts took another step closer while the others turned to look.

“Hello there, little one.” I slowly reached out my hand. Zelda stilled and watched.

“Hey.” The blue Ralts crept closer, tilting its head.

“Do you want to join me while I travel?”

“Yes, please!”

I smiled at the Ralts before turning to Zelda and nodded. She passed me a ball, jotting something down on her clipboard as I clipped it onto my belt. With a wave, Zelda motioned me to follow her into the building. I quickly lifted the Ralts before catching up to her.

“I’ll let Zane know that you chose the little one as your partner. Hopefully, he doesn’t complain since you aren’t selling his pokemon. You can name your Ralts so think of a name if you want while I notify Professor Oak that you are ready for your starter kit.” Zelda spoke as she led me to a sitting room before leaving in search of the Professor.

I breathed out before looking around. The room was light forest green with a brown carpet. Two dark brown couches sat on opposite sides of a low glass coffee table with matching chairs at the table ends. A low but wide oak bookshelf sat against the wall to the right of the door. There were two bean bags on either side of the bookshelf, one an Eevee and the other a Pikachu. I set Ralts on the coffee table and sat on the floor leaning against a couch. We sat watching each other for a while before I felt the pressure again.

“Yes? Do you want something?”

“Huh?”

“That is the second time you’ve used your ability on me. I can’t tell if you even know you’re doing it. They say your psychic ability is stronger than any other Ralts they’ve tested so maybe it’s accidental.” I tilted my head, talking to my self at the end, “Maybe we have to work on your control.”

“You dare!? I have perfect control over my psychic ability! An annoying human like you wouldn’t understand my pow-” The Ralts’ eyes widened before narrowing, “Nice trick, Ditto. No human can tell when a move or ability is used unless it has a noticeable effect.”

I snorted. Samuel and Zelda chose that moment to walk into the room. They glanced between me and Ralts before taking seats. I rose onto the couch behind me and tilted my head in question to the two scientists.

“You two were alone for maybe five minutes and you already pissed off your new partner?” Zelda sighed in exasperation.

“It must have been intentional seeing as Silver’s not trying to calm the Ralts,” Sam mumbled. I shrugged. A quick glance at Ralts showed that he was glaring at me.

“He thinks I’m a Ditto.” Zelda snorted while Sam full-on laughed. Ralts stared.

“So, do you want to name your Ralts?” Zelda asked, ignoring the laughing professor. I looked to the Ralts in thought.

“How would you feel about the name ‘Ace’?”

“There is no way I will listen to a blob!”

“A Ditto only knows Transform until it changes shape, then it takes on the common moves of that pokemon. Humans don’t have the ability to use moves so your logic falls flat when I can use Calm Mind to your current attempts to confuse me.” I sighed. Ralts’ eyes jumped to mine. I lifted an eyebrow and the swirling wisps of power quickly vanished from my mind. Fear quickly became prominent in his eyes. I sighed and turned my gaze to the professors.  _ Let’s hope this fear isn’t permanent... _

“We’ll go with ‘Ace’ as his name for his excelling abilities. If Zane doesn’t like me taking one of his catches, I’ll send the little one back. Hopefully, I will have my own pokemon by then. I have twenty Pokeballs in my bag, so I just need the five potions and region map.” I reported. Zelda’s sad eyes unnerved me but I kept my gaze on Sam. At the mention of his duty, Sam quickly switched to his role as the lead professor of the Kanto branch. He reached into his pocket and held up a red, thin, rectangular device.

“Did your father already explain what a Pokedex is?” He smiled when I nodded, “Good. Since you are a breeder, I’ve spoken to the other head professors and we’ve decided to give you a modified scientist version. It is a mix between a phone and a ‘dex. But, unlike a normal scientist ‘dex, this one won’t add your entries to the main database unless you manually send them to us.”

He placed the device face up on the table next to the newly named Ace. The device was a phone that was only an inch or two larger than my hand. Sam then turned on the device and showed me the mechanics. The camera could be turned on and aimed at pokemon to call up all the known information about them. A ‘Notes’ option on a pokemon’s entry would let me add anything I felt was needed as a breeder. There was even a ‘sticky note’ option for observations that weren’t pokemon specific or just if I needed to write something down such as a list or a recipe.

I picked up the phone when Sam pushed it towards me. It was easy to navigate and I noticed that there was an option to set selected pictures as the wallpaper or the lock screen. Pulling up the camera, I surreptitiously took a picture of Ace taking a cookie from Zelda. The camera switched over to the ‘Dex option and showed me the Ralts page. I was startled when it started reading the page.

“Pokedex number 280: Ralts, the feeling pokemon. A psychic and fairy type. Ralts uses its horns to sense the emotions of people and pokemon. This allows it to avoid hostile entities. Ralts is drawn to others that have a positive disposition. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, this pokemon will feed off these emotions and become just as cheerful and joyous. This pokemon can mega-evolve with Gardevoirite.” The voice spoke clinically. I read through the current information on the page and noticed that there was no mention of any color other than green and blue.

“Are different colors rare for certain pokemon?”

“Here in Kanto, yes. However, Zane has proved that there are other colors in other regions, even if they are rare. The other regions have other colors that are common to find. We, head scientists, have agreed that the two most common colors will be the main ones to show up in the 'dex. Click on the box with the colors if you wish to see all of the other colors that have been discovered.” Zelda commented absently. I shook my head as she fed Ace another cookie. Sam and I registered my trainer ID through the ‘dex before standing to leave the room. Zelda was startled before lifting Ace and joining us. Sam led us to the main lobby where Dad was rolling a tray table with supplies. He placed a kiss on Zelda’s lips before patting my head. Sam passed me a map case and the five potions before heading off after another scientist called for his assistance.

“Good luck in your travels and take care of each other. And don’t worry about your mother, Silver. She shouldn’t try anything as long as she doesn’t realize you are still aiming to be a breeder.” Dad kissed my hair. Zelda placed Ace on my shoulder before she dragged Dad away by his hand. I sighed before returning Ace to his ball. Well, time to leave Pallet Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't wait too long for this next chapter. My phone has let me know that it doesn't like the responsibility of posting the next chapters. Please enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
